Ese Guerrero
by melikav
Summary: ONE SHOT. Pues... verán... mejor lo leen! es algo sobre Vegeta o más o menos... o.Ou Espero que me perdonen la vida, prometo que no escribir nada tan bizarro otra vez, jajaja


**Ese Guerrero**

No puedo evitar sentir admiración por él, muero de vergüenza de sólo pensar que podría estar enamorada ¡por Kami¡Podría ser mi abuelo! Aunque claro su apariencia no lo delata, su imponente figura, sus brazos fuertes, sus penetrantes ojos negros, su poder que rebasa casi todo límite. Es extraño sentir esto, lo admito, cualquiera creería que estoy loca si supieran lo que pienso, la manera en que últimamente lo miro, podría perderme en esos ojos negros que no denotan sentimiento alguno.

Es que es imposible no sentirse al menos atraída, no sólo es un sobresaliente guerrero, es el príncipe de la más poderosa raza del Universo, el último saiyajin de sangre pura que queda con vida, su personalidad estoy segura que refleja la de nuestros ancestros, ninguno de los demás descendientes saiyas hemos podido ser como él, ni mi abuelito que era más fuerte podía compararse en cuanto al orgullo y presencia de este guerrero, la frialdad con la que se enfrenta al enemigo, su cuidada técnica a la hora de pelear probablemente derivada de la sangre noble que por sus venas corre…

Soy una vergüenza¿Qué pensarían todos de la pequeña Pan si escucharan estos pensamientos¿Qué pensaría mi amiga Bra, si supiera la forma en que miro a su padre? No sé que me pasa, es normal interesarme en chicos, pero este no es un chico del Instituto¡es el príncipe de los saiyajin…! Si tan sólo imaginara como pienso de él, seguro me mataría, o al menos me miraría con desprecio y rechazo.

He visto como trata a Bulma, a veces muy contrariamente a como la mira y a la complicidad entre ellos, imperceptible para todos mas no para mí que siempre observo cada movimiento que hace, él la ama, nadie podría cambiar eso, ella tiene tanta suerte, pero es obvio que lo sabe por eso siempre lo cuida tanto, le ha dado todo lo que necesita, siempre bromea con eso de que pareciera que los saiyajin evitan trabajar, pero yo sé que a ella le encanta darle todo, aún cuando se ve años más vieja que él, aún lo tiene a su lado y estoy segura que nadie podría quitárselo. Yo ni siquiera lo intentaría, no me pondría en ridículo a mi misma de esa manera, esta pareja es irrompible, he escuchado a mi abuelita decir que admira a Bulma por tenerlo por tantos años, cosa que nunca logró con mi abuelo Goku. Yo lo entiendo a la perfección, son como almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas, es tan hermoso…

Mi abuelito me contó que una vez él fue un terrible asesino, un mercenario del espacio que conquistaba planetas y los vendía al mejor postor, casi no le creí, si hubiera sido otro el que me lo dijera lo dudaría de inmediato, es cierto que es una persona dura con un carácter implacable, pero no lo imagino como un ser cruel capaz de destruir planetas completos y de matar a miles de inocentes por placer. También supe que la primera vez que vino a la Tierra se enfrentó a mi padre y abuelo, es tan irreal para mi entender esos hechos que quedaron tan atrás, yo siempre lo conocí como el papá de mi amiga, es difícil visualizarlo ahora como alguno de los enemigos que querían destruir el planeta.

Porque cuando fue poseído por bebi, no tuvo control sobre sí, hizo cosas terribles pero no era él, sino el monstruo el que actuaba en su cuerpo, y una vez que lo liberamos, volvió a ser el de siempre, impresionándonos con su presencia y sus planes tan inteligentes como el de irnos todos al planeta Plant. ¡Es tan inteligente, un estratega, Bra me ha contado sobre la dura educación que su padre recibió y sobre todas las cosas que pudo aprender a lo largo de su vida. Seguramente fue grandioso viajar por el Universo y conocer distintos lugares. Cuando buscamos las esferas pude ver muchísimas cosas que escapaban de mi imaginación, y eso fue en tan solo un año, él debió haber visto grandiosidades al viajar buena parte de su vida…

Ahora que mi abuelito se fue, él ha derrotado a los enemigos que han aparecido, no han sido muchos ni en extremo poderosos, pero en caso de ser necesario sé que daría su vida para salvar la de su familia y por salvar a este planeta que ahora también considera suyo, es precisamente por eso que se me hace difícil creerme su faceta de asesino espacial.

Verlo pelear ha sido un privilegio, antes era responsabilidad de mi abuelito Goku proteger la Tierra, todos lo veían de esa forma y en cierta medida esperaban que lo hiciera y que siempre saliera victorioso, pero ahora que ya no está, todos voltean su mirada al señor Vegeta. Como es común si un enemigo nos ataca, todos los que teóricamente podemos luchar nos hacemos presentes, pero dado que prácticamente ninguno ha seguido entrenando seriamente, la responsabilidad ahora recae en él, el único verdaderamente respetuoso de sus raíces pues siempre lucha por superarse y ser el mejor, en realidad lo es, ninguno de los saiyas que quedamos podemos compararnos, por eso ahora él salva la Tierra que una vez intentó destruir.

Ha pasado de homicida a salvador, de exterminador a protector, me parece tan admirable el cambio personal que tuvo, es cierto que desde que lo conozco ha sido bueno, pero si fue tan malvado como todos –incluido él- dicen, el cambio en su personalidad debió ser radical, su vida fue difícil, toda su gente, su cultura, todo desapareció dejándolo sin planeta y en manos de un tirano, pero cambió sus valores, peleo al lado de la justicia y por eso merece todo lo que tiene ahora…

Aún no comprendo lo que siento por él, cada vez que lo veo me sonrojo, y agradezco a Kami que prácticamente no se digna a dirigirme la palabra, porque si lo hiciera, estoy segura de que me quedaría en blanco, no podría responderle de la emoción. No sé si estoy enamorada de él, probablemente así sea, pero no me importa, me encanta pensar en él, justo como lo hago ahora, nunca se dará cuenta, y es mejor así, ni siquiera cuando Bulma muera tendría oportunidad, eso lo sé de sobra. Me conformo con verlo de lejos, admirarlo cuando pelea y observarlo sin que me descubra.

Ese guerrero siempre será mi amor platónico, ese que nunca puedes confesar porque tendrías la censura de todo mundo, y cuando digo _todo mundo_ es porque estoy segura de que no hay una persona que conozca que me apoyaría si confesara mis sentimientos, estos sentimientos que me avergüenzan, que provocarían nauseas a algunos, pues ¿que se puede decir de una niña enamorada de su príncipe?… él hubiera sido un gran rey, imagino su sabiduría, su imponencia, nadie se atrevería a contrariarle, talvez de existir Vejitasei él y todos los saiyajin hubieran continuado el camino del mal, pero algo me dice que él hubiera cambiado radicalmente las cosas, su nombre hubiese sido aclamado aún en la posteridad, y bajo su mando los saiyajines pudieron haber tenido sus mayores momentos de gloria ya sea para bien o para mal…

Sentir su ki tan cerca me altera los nervios, sé que sólo está unas habitaciones más allá, probablemente duerme, de nuevo pienso ¡que afortunada es Bulma que duerme en sus brazos! Cada vez que me quedo en esta casa el insomnio se apodera de mí, no puedo evitar pensar en él al tenerlo tan cerca, confieso que a veces lo he observado entrenando, no se da cuenta pues oculto mi ki, es grandioso el poder que desplega, me encantaría pedirle que me entrene, no imagino un mejor maestro… mi abuelito, mi papá y hasta mi tío han sido demasiado amables a la hora de enseñarme, en cambio he visto como él entrena a Trunks y a Bra, es tan exigente que si no me cuido en poco tiempo seré superada por mi amiga, que hasta ahora comienza a interesarse por las batallas. No hay duda de que me rechazaría, no sería capaz de entrenar a la pequeña nieta de Kakarotto, es una lástima, aunque de todas maneras me pondría tan nerviosa que sería incapaz de prestar atención.

Ya casi amanece y no he podido conciliar el sueño, sé que debería de dejar de pensar en estas cosas, es sólo que me encanta pensar en él, es como brindarle un desapercibido tributo, como tratar de imaginar mi vida si de alguna manera pudiera tenerlo siempre junto a mí, si de alguna manera yo hubiera sido sólo otra saiyajin en Vejitasei y él sólo el príncipe de esa gran nación… y es que por más que busque a algún chico de mi edad o aunque sea algo mayor, ninguno será remotamente similar a él, es en definitiva una persona única, talvez en su planeta de origen otros tenían su presencia o su personalidad, pero aquí en la Tierra es único, irrepetible, inimitable, de hecho si algún humano normal se comportara como él, sería ridículo, las actitudes que tiene en ocasiones son tan extrañas cuando está en público, que parece que a pesar de estar aquí por tantos años, aún no comprende algunas cosas, debo admitir que todos nos reímos a veces de sus ocurrencias y falta de experiencia terrícola –por supuesto sin que se dé cuenta-, pero es que le pasa cada cosa por no interesarse tanto en nuestra cultura, los humanos le parecerán patéticos en muchos sentidos, y eso es realmente comprensible, yo que soy más humana que saiya comprendo muchas de las actitudes molestas de los terrícolas normales, ahora él que es un saiyajin de sangre pura, demuestra gran tolerancia al no haber volado el planeta en mil pedazos.

Los primeros rayos de sol son la prueba lógica de que ya se despertó, es el primero en levantarse siempre para ir a sus entrenamientos, parece que no se cansara nunca de entrenar con sus monótonas aunque efectivas rutinas, imagino que va hacia su cámara de gravedad, ese lugar sagrado al que asiste a diario cual si fuera ordenado por sus creencias religiosas. En un rato más me levantaré también, con algo de suerte me lo encuentro en la cocina y compartimos el desayuno, la verdad es que no es tan antipático cuando lo tratas y cuando se acostumbra a la presencia de ciertas personas en su casa, por mi parte me paso muchísimo tiempo aquí, al igual que mi tío Goten por lo que no nos trata tan mal como a otros, por lo menos nos tolera… si él supiera lo que siento, no imagino su reacción, talvez se horrorizaría, o talvez se mantendría tan frío e impasible como siempre, de una forma u otra, no tendría caso decirle: Príncipe Vegeta, yo lo amo… ¡que triste, la cruda realidad es que la afirmación suena ridícula en mis labios…

**FIN**

-------------------------------------

NOTAS IMPORTANTES

Jeje, aquí les dejo este One-shot, no me tiren explosivos todavía, en seguida les explico mis razones: primero me fascinó ver a Vegeta a través de los ojos de una niña, recordemos que Pan tiene unos 14 años, así que a sus ojos él es un gran príncipe (como de cuento de hadas) la admiración que le tiene es más como guerrero, ella es una guerrera y piénsalo si tu fueras una, verías en Vegeta una especie de modelo a seguir.

Como pudieron observar aunque hace referencias a su escultural figura (claro por más niña no es ciega) no es nada sexual, es algo más bien puro, como dije una admiración.

Además por ahí leí que alguien dijo que una relación Pan-Vegeta era lo más ridículo que ha podido escuchar, ESTOY DE ACUERDO, nuestro príncipe podrá ser muchas cosas, mas nunca pederasta, pero eso no quita que la chiquilla se sienta embelezada con el saiya (¡Vamos, que muchas de nosotras lo estamos!)

En fin, este pequeño fic, que más bien fue un pequeño caprichito que me tomé, lo tenía en la mente desde hace mucho, casi es caer en un Mary-Sue (¡que barbaridades digo¡¡¡yo nunca me identificaría con Pan!) pero solo en el sentido de que quise enumerar las cualidades de Vegeta desde esta óptica según yo lo veo (cualquier parecido con mi perfil ya saben porque es). Así que véanlo como una especie de _Oda a Vegeta_, pero en los labios de Pan.

Bueno espero mis razones los hayan calmado y que se les haya quitado las ganas de fulminarme U si aún quieren hacerlo escríbanme reviews y si en algo les gustó, pues también reviews, si no se deciden si les gusta o no, igualmente reviews, espero ansiosa saber que opinan sobre este experimento, y espero no se molesten por lo extremadamente corto que me quedó, gracias por leerme (jeje, este fic es la más bizarro que he escrito y que probablemente escribiré)

Mata Ne! Melikav

Y por si acaso les dejo mi mail: melikav22yahoo.es


End file.
